1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated valve for an appliance that disables water flow thereto in the event of appliance or water supply line failure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many appliances such as water heaters, dishwashers, washing machines, ice makers and toilets are connected to a water supply line. The appliance also typically includes a level sensor, timer switch or other control device that toggles a supply valve to intermittently deliver fresh water when needed. Inevitably, the appliance, or water supply line therefor, will fail resulting in continuous, unrestrained water flow until a user discovers the problem and disables a primary supply valve. As a result, the failure can result in significant water damage to a dwelling. Accordingly, there is currently a need for a device that automatically disables the water supply to an appliance in the event of an aforementioned malfunction.
The present invention satisfies the above described need by providing an automated control valve that is installed on a water supply line upstream from an appliance. The valve includes means for detecting appliance or supply line failure and for automatically disabling water flow in response thereto.